Distant Star
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: He left her and went back to his own world. What is he going to find once he get's back to Narnia? Sequel to Forever & Always. Prince Caspian Based.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of kids chanting filled the Underground's tunnels as I pushed my way to the front, knowing that it had to be Pete. Sure enough there he was, fighting with three guys that we would later have to attend school with.

"Edmund!" Lucy protested as I passed and tackled the guy moving to hit Peter. I didn't particularly approve of this but I wasn't going to let my brother get clobbered. Struggling to get up, the guy moved into me, pushing me against the wall but I kneed him in the stomach as I saw the other two push Peter towards the tracks. Pushing away the guy, I moved towards the others and jumped on the one that kicked Peter in the stomach, and was struggling with him right as the sounds of whistles drowned out the chants.

A soldier pulled me off the guy and I moved back complying as Peter struggled to continue the fight.

"Act your age," The solder commanded pushing them apart as the group broke up. Sighing, I walked over to the abandoned bag, picking up my hat which had fallen off along the way and like a punch to the stomach She shot into my mine. I rarely allowed myself to think of Her, but when I went into these fights I could only imagine what she would say. She would probably be angry at first, but then would commend me on defending Peter. At least I think she would, it had been a year and I was starting to forget what her voice sounded like. Her laugh: I wanted to hear it so much. Closing my eyes for a split second I sealed over the hole in my heart pushing the hurt and sadness back.

I pulled my hat back on and grabbed the bags before walking back over to where the three of them were settled on a bench. "You're welcome," I remarked, to a sulking Peter.

"I had it sorted," He spoke sourly, getting up.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked, tired of this behavior.

"He bumped me," Peter replied simply, turning and looking at us.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." He answered as I looked down at the ground, shaking my head.

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" He retorted.

"Umm," I started speaking with some amusement, "we are kids."

"Well, I wasn't always." He exclaimed and then started back over to us sitting. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here," Susan said the one thing I truly never wanted to accept. I looked down at the ground as the seal on the hole broke.

"Susan," Lucy whispered and I could feel the looks.

"I'm sorry but, it's no use pretending any different." She spoke leaving us in an awkward silence for a few moments. "Oh, no. Pretend you're talking to me." She spoke quickly.

"We are talking to you," I felt the need to point out cheekily.

"OW!" Lucy suddenly jumped up.

"Quiet, Lu," Susan murmured.

"Something pinched me!" She pointed to the bench.

"Hey! Stop pulling!" Peter suddenly jumped up looking at me.

"I'm not touching you," I argued as the train rolled quickly into the station.

"Look, would all of you just..." Susan started when I felt a sharp tug on the back of my shoulder. Both Susan and I jumped up looking at the bench. "What is that?"

"It feels like magic," Lucy spoke hopefully.

"Quick, everyone hold hands," Susan commanded.

I saw Peter look at me expectantly, "I'm not holding your hand!"

"Just..." He grabbed my hand. I looked around watching the train passed but, while it happened the station started to slowly deteriorate. Flyers flew off the wall, along with the ceramic covers of the bricks while everyone else just milled around, getting ready to board. Then as I looked through the blurring trains windows I saw full pieces of the wall disappear, replaced by a beach and blue water. Then suddenly we weren't in the station, but a sort of cave as the train passed by and disappeared with a whistle blow.

I looked out of the cave in amazement as the comfortable warm, air filled my lungs with the smell of the sea. Slowly we all walked forward towards the water and sunlight, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as the thought of seeing her again filled me. Lucy moved out, looked at Susan in excitement, then they both let out a laugh and took off. Peter looked over at me, clapping my shoulder and both of us took off after them. All of us stripping off our extra layers that we had to wear in the cold fall weather back in England.

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!" Peter taunted as I let out a laugh.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Lucy shouted as I pulled off my scarf and jacket.

"Watch out! Here it comes!" Peter called as I ran past him, dodging his hands and went into the warm water. All of us for the first time in a long time actually enjoying ourselves, splashing in the water, and giving full laughs.

I smiled remembering doing this exact thing, a week before we had all gone back to England. Almost instinctively I looked up hoping to spot her, maybe she was the reason that we were back. I wonder what she would think of seeing me this young. Though, when I did look up I spotted the ruins of something.

"Ed? Ed!" Lu called though I ignored her as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I questioned.

"Well, where do you think?" He responded incredulously.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I spoke and they all looked up spotting the remains too, all of us falling silent.

oOo

I had pulled off my vest and put my messenger bag back over my shoulder as we all walked up to the ruins barefoot, plucking apples off the surrounding trees. A feeling of déjà vu filled me as I looked around, phantom laughs filling my ears. As I ducked around a tree I looked up and spotted a flash of brown hair along with another laugh and stumbled back a few steps.

"You ok, Ed?" Pete asked.

"Fine," I murmured.

"Anyone still have their sandwiches?" Lu asked, taking a bite.

"Well I left mine in my bag…" Peter started. "I left my bag in the train station…and then I left the train station in England."

As we moved around the ruins the phantoms followed me, always just giving a laugh and a flash of brown hair but then disappearing before I could catch up.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy asked as we all moved together.

"I think we did," Susan responded as she picked up something and I walked towards her, looking at what she was holding.

"Hey, that's mine," I recognized the piece. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, stepping up beside me.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" I asked incredulously, taking the piece from Su.

"It can't be," Lucy whispered and took off running. Peter took chase as Susan and I exchanged a look before following. "Don't you see?" She asked coming to a stop on a large stone area with four raised sections.

"What?" Peter asked as I heard another laugh and looked over only to see nothing.

"lmagine walls," She turned him so he was facing the surrounding ruins. "And columns, there," She did the same to Susan. I turned facing the way she was pointing them, from my place beside Peter, "and a glass roof."

Licking over my lips I realized why I was hearing all of the laughter. It was my memories coming back to me, it was Her laughter. It was my way of recognizing my home.

"Cair Paravel."

oOo

"Catapults," I murmured, crouching down by piece of rounded rock, astounded.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," I answered looking up at their equally astonished faces. Shaking his head slightly Peter continued to the treasure room, all of us hoping that something would lead us to what had happened and would tell us where everyone was. I almost didn't want to figure it out because just by the looks of these ruins it had been a long time ago, far longer than a year I had been through. With some difficulty we pushed aside the stone covering, revealing the wooden door underneath.

Once we got the door open I watched with Lu and Su as Peter tore off part of the tail of his shirt. Raising and eyebrow in amusement, I restrained a chuckle as he wrapped it around a stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches do you?" He asked.

"No, but..." I smirked pulled my new torch out of my bag, "...would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," He laughed slightly along with the girls as I smiled and moved down into the stairwell.

Peter moved ahead of me, pushing open the gate, "I can't believe it. It's all still here." He laughed slightly. Lucy rushed ahead to hers quickly followed by Susan and I going to our own. I quickly opened mine, placing the torch on the ground as I picked up my helmet.

"I was so tall," I heard Lucy speak as I put the now too big helmet on my head.

"Well, you were older then," Susan spoke, logically.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger," I responded, hiding my fear with a smart reply like I did so well and getting some laughter. I turned back to my trunk, taking off the helmet and picking up my sword and shield as I caught Peter, slowly walked towards his own trunk out of the corner of my eye.

"What is it?" I heard Lucy ask.

"My horn," Susan responded. "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

He opened his trunk and pulled out Rhindon, slipping off the sheath as I had seen him do so many times before. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," He spoke solemnly.

"When he shakes his mane..." Lucy responded just as sadly, "...we shall have spring again."

"Edmund," called a soft whisper, almost as if it was the wind and I turned catching a streaking of ice blue and long brown hair. Not letting it get away this time I rushed into a room I had never seen before.

"Ed?" Susan asked as I pulled to a stop, my heart dropping. Right there was an archway, holding a statue, with a golden trunk, exactly like ours, then on a pedestal right in the middle of the room was a beautiful girl made of stone. I heard footsteps come in behind me as I read the plaque below it.

"Queen Eres the Resolute"

Quickly, I reached up and wiped the tears away before they could spill onto my cheeks.

"This means…" Lucy whispered, and I could hear the tears in her voice as she stepped up beside me. "Every-everyone we knew...they're all gone."

oOo

1281 Years Earlier

I winced as I walked over to the window of my room, watching as the soldiers left. Now unable to defend my country from the frontlines, I had appointed Lord Peridan as the commander. It wasn't considered to be good luck but we didn't have a choice and it seemed that they knew that. I hoped that they would all make it back alright. Our last fight against the Telmarines had been perfectly executed, and while a few had been sustained minor injuries those were the worst. Now we had word that they were moving to attack again, just above the Archenland-Narnia border, stronger than before.

"Queen Eres, you're not to be out of bed," Soli admonished walking over and helping me back into the bed. She moved my legs back under the covers as I grimaced, trying to get comfortable, even if I knew I wouldn't ever be.

"Soli, we've known each other for twelve years, and you have seen me at my worst. We should drop the queen thing." I spoke out of breath from the short walk. It was something I was used to, my health hitting a steady deterioration since I turned 26. "I mean I've attended your children's birthday parties."

"Yes, well, I'm very proud over what you've accomplished as our queen so I wish to acknowledge it," She smiled and leaned over, kissing my forehead. "Now please get some rest."

As much as I wished not to, and just sit by the window, my body wouldn't allow it and I nodded, lying down in the comfort of my bed. Like every time I pictured Edmund there, kissing me asleep and drifted off into a peaceful sleep within mere moments.

I woke to a sweet, warm comforting feeling washing over me and opened my eyes to see Aslan standing there.

"Am I dead?" I asked the first thing coming to my mind. It was a reasonable question that had plagued my mind for over a year now.

"Not yet," He answered with a small smile, but gave an understanding look. "Walk with me."

I started to say that I couldn't be a renewed energy filled me and I got up, looking out the window to see the sun just setting. I had slept the whole day. Moving my legs out from under the covers I smoothed down my dress and slipped on some shoes. For the first time in a long time not becoming winded from the simple movements, but the pain still moved throughout my body.

We walked in silence out of my room and towards the courtyard, "Aslan why are you here?"

"A darkness is about to fall on Narnia, my Child; one that cannot be conquered right now, even with all the power of both Narnia. I am here to take you out of it." We moved throughout the castle, meeting no one and it seemed weird; the whole place in complete silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we stepped out into the courtyard. He didn't speak, just moving towards the treasure room, the stone covering sliding open itself. Silently we descended the sixteen steps until we stood in front of the four statues and trunks which I had filled. My eyes drifted over three until landing on a fourth.

"I'm offering you a chance to see him again," Aslan spoke kindly. My eyes went wide, as I looked over at him. "Though, with what I'm offering you, you will have to go through all this pain again. Or you can come with me, either way you're leaving this world today."

"What about everyone else?" I whispered sadly, thinking of, now, King Cor and Queen Aravis, Prince Corin, and also Soli and Tumnus specifically.

"They will live out their lives," He nodded.

"I'll see him again?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes, but that life will be plagued with difficulties, both physical and mental," He spoke as if wanting to make sure.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered thinking of the sickness, "I'll endure this ten times over for him."

"I thought you might choose this," He smiled slightly and started walking through the archway that lead into my own treasure room. It had been a sort of surprise for my 25 birthday, a statue with trunk, but now there was a long rectangular pedestal which I have never seen. "Lay down, Child," He spoke softly and I moved up sitting on the hard stone before lying down while adjusting my chemise. A sort of fear ran through me as I let out a staggered breath. "Do not be afraid," He calmed me.

I took another breath and looked up at the ceiling as the same warm, sweet smelling wind blew over me as he let out a breath. Slowly the pain faded away, allowing me to truly relax for the first time in a long time. Then I felt the familiar ring, I hadn't taken off since that day start to become loose. A little worried I raised my hand up and saw that it was smaller, I was getting younger. Closing my eyes I let out another breath and put my hand back down, crossing them over my stomach, making sure that it would stay on my finger.

"When you wake," Aslan spoke though his voice seemed to be drifting away, "you will have what you wish." With those last words sinking in I finally felt at peace for the first time in seven years as I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edmund POV**

We all laid around a fire, our dinner of apples having been ate. Susan had Lucy cradled against her for some comfort, both asleep, along with Peter. But I lay looking up at the moon, wondering what her life must have been like after I went. Did she marry? Did she live a happy life with children? Then unable to help myself, I got up and found myself walking back down to her.

I hadn't been able to stand in the room for more than a few minutes the last time. I had pushed past my sisters and brother to get out of the suffocating room the last time. When I got there this time though, as the moonlight shone over her I turned off the torch and just looked at the pedestal. I let the fact that she was gone wash over me as tears spilled over my cheeks and walked up to her. Her eyes were closed as a peaceful look graced her face. Then I realized that she was a lot younger that the other statue standing under the archway. The statue was the woman I had intended to marry while this was the girl I had first met.

I wondered slightly why they had made her look this young, but she was still more beautiful than any woman or girl I had seen. Knowing that I would never be able to kiss her again I drifted back to the last kiss I had with her. It had been so quick, I had wanted to catch that stag for Narnia, for her and right now I wished that it had been longer; that I had savored it more.

My eyes scanned down to her hands which were clasped almost awkwardly around something. Curious, I moved up and saw the ring. My eyebrows knitted in confusion, why had they put the ring on her. Slowly I reached out touching it and her hand when suddenly an electric shock went through me. I jerked back as color started coming into the statue. The grey stone was turning a slight white then peach on the fingertips and moving outwards. The sheath of hair gained movement as it started darkening to the dark brown color that I loved so much. Then suddenly her lips parted as she took in a gasp of air and her eyes snapped open.

oOo

**Eres POV**

I slowly felt the world coming back, or rather I to the world as a warm feeling spread throughout me. Starting in my core and extending towards my fingers and toes. I took in a gasp of air as my lungs begged me to do and snapped open my eyes looking up at a familiar but altered ceiling.

A smooth touch ran over my arm and I glanced over connecting with warm brown eyes; the eyes that I could never forget, but they held a more youthful appearance along with tears. "You came back," my voice cracked.

"You're alive," he murmured and then lunged forward pressing his lips to mine. I responded whole heartedly. It had been so long since I had kissed those lips and this seemed to be too good to be true. Shifting around, I was afraid that the dream I had so many times before was coming back to haunt me. It was never this vivid though, I could feel him, I could smell him, taste him things that had been fading in my memory.

Shifting over to the side, I tried to hold onto it and reached up to his face just as my most important treasure slipped from my hands. I jerked back just as I heard the metallic ting of the ring hitting stone but he took my face and made me look back at him. It was then that I saw that he almost completely different from the last time I had seen him, my last memory of him. His hair was cut shorter, like when he was the boy I first met. Tears stung my eyes as I looked into his teary eyes. He looked so young, making it so much harder to believe. But, with the feeling of his hands on my cheeks I was willing to hold onto the dream. "I missed you so much," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go. I've wanted to be here with you, everyday that I was gone." He moved in, kissing my lips once more. Pushing up, he didn't even break hold and just shifted with me as I moved up so I was sitting and unable to help it I let out a small giggle. Letting out his own chuckle against my lips I finally got my first touch and slowly reached out brushing my fingertips over his cheek. He was warm, soft, it was too vivid to just be a dream. This was real, he had finally come back to me. Just as Aslan said, I had what I wanted when I woke up.

Pulling back with a joyful laugh, I just looked over him as I ran my fingers up and through his hair. "How long where you gone exactly, because you haven't aged a bit," I teased softly.

"I could say the same about you, My Love," he smiled, taking my hands and placing his hands over mine and I looked down to see my own hands were smaller. It was then that I remembered Aslan making me younger before I went to sleep and it finally made since as to why. It was because he was younger.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven," He murmured.

"So if we're to our original gap…I'm only nine," I wrinkled my nose slightly as he let out a chuckle. "You didn't answer my question though. How long were you gone?"

"A year," he spoke and I felt my smile drop slightly.

"You were only gone a year?" I asked in disbelief

"How long was I gone for you?" He noticed my change.

"Seven," I answered softly and instantly I could see guilt written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered and moved in again though this time pulling me into a tight hug. I moved my head down into the crook of his neck. I took in his slightly different, but still recognizable scent and with that combined with the feel of his arms around me I couldn't deny that this wasn't just a dream any longer. Nuzzling in closer, I took a deep breath as relief washed over me and he tightened his hold while giving his own in my hair. "Oh, I missed you so much," he murmured before pulling away only to trail soft kisses along my cheek to my lips. Unable to help it I let out a small giggle against his lips and just leaned my forehead against his where we both stayed, just breathing in and out.

After a long moment I pulled back and moved to place my hands at my sides only to hit something and looked down to see a long silver object. "What's this?" I asked picking it up by what appeared to be a handle and looked to the glass covering.

He looked at me in confusion. "An electric torch," He responded simply.

"A what?" I asked again, raising my eyebrows as realization dawned on his face.

"It's from where I am, here, just slide this up." He gestured to the area on the side and I did as he asked. Suddenly light shot out of the end and startled I tossed it up letting out a small scream. Laughing he quickly reached over and caught it, "It's not going to hurt you; it's just gives off light."

"I know that," I defended with a mock glare as he gave a smile and moved his hand up, brushing back my hair. Then I felt him touch something with a wider smile.

"Queen Eres," He murmured and I realized that it was my crown, which was curious, because I didn't remember wearing it that day. In fact now that I looked down at my dress I didn't remember having it on either. Actually I didn't even own this light blue dress, it was simple with fitted sleeves . Then I had on a lighter ice blue, bodice over top that laced down the front and had darker blue vertical lines over it.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps echoed into the chamber and the moonlight illuminated the three siblings, also younger.

"Eres?" Lucy asked and then raced forward pulling me into a tight hug. Susan and Peter soon followed before all pulling away, "but you were a...how did..." Lucy continued then turned her eyes to Ed.

"I just touched her hand," he smiled, happily.

"What had I been?" I asked curiously, not exactly knowing and for the first time really looking around the room. I noticed why the ceiling had looked familiar but altered and that was because the place was almost destroyed. Rumble littered the floor around us, "what happened?"

"Maybe you can tell us?" Peter spoke.

oOo

"Oh...no, no, no," I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked over the ruins of Cair Paravel. "They must have gotten stronger."

"Who?" Ed asked from beside me.

"The Telmarines," I sighed licking over my lips, "they umm, they had tried to attack once before but our forces easily fended them off under Peridan and I. Then we got word that they were going to try an attack at near the Archenland border, Peridan and Cor were supposed to fend them off, and maybe they did but…something must have gone wrong."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Susan asked, probably catching the tiny hitch in my voice when I had mentioned that.

"I couldn't," I murmured.

"Why not?" this time Ed caught it.

"Because I was sick, I could hardly move let alone fight," I whispered, "soon after that Aslan came and that's how I ended up here."

"What do you mean sick? What happened?" Ed pushed.

"Soon after I turned 26 I got sick, and just couldn't get better," I answered simply, "but I'm fine now. I can promise you that." He looked at me worriedly but accepted it. "I wonder how long, I was a statue," I frowned looking around at the ruins.

oOo

The next morning, we all walked around the area only to figure out that we were on an island; Cair Paravel was now an island. It both amazed and scared we, worried over what else had changed this much. All four of them had changed into Narnia clothing and out of what I had figured out were their school uniforms. All I had done was to remove my crown and braid my hair over to the side, and then I dug in my truck for my belt and sword. I had also found my ring and put it on a necklace I had found in my trunk putting it around my neck since it no longer fit. Throughout this whole time it was unlikely that you'd find Edmund and I that far away from each other, except for when he was changing.

Suddenly, as we were reaching the tail end of the island Susan drew her bow and all of us raced towards her as she let one arrow loose and then nocked another. Both boys drew their swords as I looked on to see two Telmarines, holding up a bound and gagged red dwarf. "Drop him!" Susan commanded and what do you know they listened, dropping him right into the water. Instantly Peter and Edmund took off, diving into the water. One of the men raised a crossbow but Susan had shot before he could even aim as the other bailed out of the boat.

I walked forward and helped Edmund tug the boat onto the beach as Peter pulled in the dwarf. Getting it far enough up onto the shore, Edmund raced over and helped Peter as I tied off the boat, then walked over just as Lucy cut off the rope binding him. He rolled over, pulling off the gag and coughed out some water then stood and looked up at Susan, angrily, "Drop him!" She looked around at us only to see that all of us were sharing the same shocked look. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," She scoffed.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," He pointed at the water.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter spoke, astonished.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They were Telmarines," I murmured, sadly.

He nodded, looking up at me, "That's what they do." I looked down at the ground, feeling like I had abandoned the country but felt instantly better as Ed's hand gripped mine. Looking up I smiled slightly and shifted my hand around to link my fingers with his.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," The dwarf muttered and I looked back to him, to see the look of disbelief clearly etched on his face. "You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter," He introduced himself and moved forward holding out his hand, "the Magnificent."

I restrained a bubble of laughter, covering my mouth as Edmund turned slightly to hide his own laughter.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Susan spoke.

"Probably," The dwarf chuckled.

"You might be surprised," Peter drew Rhindon, holding it out a bit threateningly to him.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," He spoke with a daring edge in his voice.

"Not me. Him," Pete looked over at Ed. Giving him a smile, I released my hold on his hand and moved to Susan's side as Peter's passed the sword to the dwarf then moved back to stand beside me. Using a tactic I had used many times before to play off an opponent he acted like the sword weighed a ton, basically dragging it in the sand.

Ed looked over at us with a confident smile and I raised an eyebrow in response, urging him to pay attention, because seconds later the dwarf swung, hitting his sword out of the way then back around. Ed ducked into a crouch to get out of the way but the dwarf swung back around and elbowed Ed in the forehead.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted as I cringed.

"Oh, you alright?" The dwarf taunted as Edmund backed away holding his head. Getting over it quickly enough Ed moved back around and smacked the dwarfs rear with the flat side of the sword causing Lucy to let out a giggle as I just rolled my eyes and let out a small smile. Looking over to me, Edmund gave his own crooked smile and I knew perfectly well what he was doing because, in the year that we were touring for the engagement he had done it plenty of times at tourney's, he was making sure I was watching for the end. At the memories and the proof that much hadn't change (even though he looked a lot different physically) my smile widened and I repeated what I always did in those times and nodded towards the opponent, reminding him to pay attention.

The dwarf swung moments after he looked back and this time he was prepared and easily deflected it, then jumped up as the dwarf swung for his feet. It was over quickly then as he hit his stride and suddenly Rhindon was on the ground and Edmund had his sword poised over the dwarf.

The dwarf looked up at him in shock before falling back on the sand. "Beards and bedstands!" He gasped, and looked over to the rest of us, "maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked as I looked over at him in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

We moved up the river, through the canyons with Peter rowing and Edmund steering. Sadly, I couldn't help but look around to the area that used to be so alive, but now was just silent as I was. "They're so still," Lucy spoke from her spot up front with Susan and Trumpkin, speaking exactly what I was thinking.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin answered cynically.

"They used to dance," She answered, sadly.

"When did they get through our forces?" I asked the question I truly didn't want the answer to from beside Edmund.

"Wasn't long after you left," He looked back at me, then back at our surroundings. "Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, well, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand," I whispered. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when lot did," he scoffed and I bit the inside of my lip looking over at the cliffs.

"I didn't want to go," I murmured softly.

"And we didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter answered in the same soft voice.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin spoke sadly.

"Get us to the Narnians..." Peter said confidently, "...and it will."

oOo

Edmund steered us up on a beach and quickly Trumpkin jumped out securing the rope as Lucy, Susan, Peter and then Edmund jumped out. He lifted up his arms and grabbed my waist. With a smile I gripped onto his shoulders as he lifted me out and met him in the middle for a small peck on the cheek. With my feet planted on the ground I started around and grabbed onto the rope with Peter and Susan as all four of us heaving the boat onto the land as Trumpkin planted the anchor in the gravel.

"Hello there," Lucy spoke all of a sudden and the three of us turned to see her walking towards a bear. "It's alright we're friends," she greeted but all it did was bound and growl in response.

"Don't move, Your Majesty," Trumpkin warned and in alarm she looked over to him, right as the bear started to charge.

"Lucy!" I shouted out, wide eyed and catching it, she turned back to see it running at her. Flipping back around she took off running as Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin and I raced back to the boat for our weapons.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Susan order and turned back around just in time to see Lucy fall and the hulking bear move to attack.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund shouted as Lucy gave a scream. Then just as the bear was about to strike an arrow flew into his chest, but not one with red feathers as I expected. Turning I saw Trumpkin poised with an arrowless bow. He put it down and started towards the fallen Lucy and bear.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked, shocked.

"I suspect he was hungry," He answered gruffly. Edmund and Peter looked over at him before rushing ahead and helping up Lucy. Both confused and worried Susan and I followed behind slowly.

"Thanks," Lucy spoke as Peter clutched her to his chest protectively. Trumpkin turned looking at her with sad eyes before turning back to the bear and poking it to make sure it was dead.

"He was wild," Edmund spoke in utter shock.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter said in the same state.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin spoke before taking out a knife and crouching down in front of the bear "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." With a small gasp, I turned away as he plunged the knife into the bear, not wanting to watch as he skinned someone that could have possibly been an ancestor of a friend.

oOo

"I don't remember this way," Susan remarked as we travelled through boulders supposedly towards the River Rush.

"That's the problem with girls." Peter replied confidently looking back at Lucy and Susan who were walking behind, followed by Trumpkin, Edmund and I. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy responded and I let out a giggle sticking my tongue out at Edmund. He chuckled and laced his fingers with mine.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place," Susan commented.

"D.L.F?" Edmund questioned as Trumpkin gave a confused look.

"Dear Little Friend," I answered, looking to Trumpkin.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin muttered and I let out another giggle as I jumped down off a rock and we moved around a corner, only to emerge in a sort of dead end.

"I'm not lost," Peter whispered to himself.

"No," Trumpkin answered, "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Peter replied in a voice that suggested he knew best about all.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin responded calmly.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter spoke, gritting his teeth and backtracked around the rock formation. I shook my head in exasperation as we followed. I mean the smartest thing to do would be following the guy who had been around in the last 30 or so years, but no. And now, as we all stepped towards a cliff, peering down as the eroded canyon walls he just now realized it.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan spoke cheekily.

"Oh, shut up." Peter muttered as I moved back towards DLF and Edmund with a sigh.

"Is there a way down?" Ed asked him.

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin responded.

"Well that would be quickest," I spoke sarcastically looking over at Pete.

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter defended as the three of them turned back around.

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin informed us, "How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan muttered as I turned back towards the woods following him.

"Aslan?" I heard Lucy question. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She spoke excitedly and we all turned looking over at the other side of the canyon but saw nothing. "Don't you see? He's right..." She turned back after seeing our confused faces and immediately her excitement faded, "...there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked doubtfully.

"I'm not crazy," She turned back to us. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter spoke again in the all knowing voice that reminded me of Susan at times.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," She scoffed.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin sighed as I looked up at Edmund who wore the same look as I felt, that we should trust her.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid," He spoke looking at his brother and sister.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter shrugged.

"Maybe you weren't looking," She said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, Lu," Was all he said before following after Trumpkin with Susan. Lucy looked over at the other ridge and I took a few steps forward linking my arm with hers.

"Come on," I whispered. She did the same with her arm and let out a small sigh as we turned back. Moving up behind us, Edmund placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the three of us followed them back down to the ford.

oOo

The next day after waking up we continued toward the ford but as we were nearing it I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Lucy stopped too and we watched as the leaves on the ground started swirling. Slowly the others noticed and gathered in closer watching as the Dryad formed, loosely. I silently cheered, hoping that maybe Narnia was healing itself but then he let out a painful groan and collapsed in front of our eyes. Instantly my hopes crash back down as hammering a and shouts started filtering up through the trees. Quickly, we all followed the sound and filed in behind a stack of lumber.

I instantly knew why the Dryad had been in pain as we looked on at the number of men clear cutting trees then shaping them to finish the large bridge being built. Catapults lined the side of the river we were on ready to go across once able, and I could only imagine the damage they could possibly do after seeing Cair Paraval.

Suddenly a horse whinnied off to the side and all of us ducked or pressed up against the lumber pile. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered as we turned back around and watched a man, who had to be Lord Miraz based on his clothing, riding in with another man. Realizing the mistake Peter turned and made his way back into the woods followed by, Trumpkin, Susan, Lucy, me, then Edmund and moved back up the same trail to the canyon walls.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy hesitantly after a few minutes as she looked over at the spot.

Slowly she turned around, looking to her older brother and sister. "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups," She spat out then looked around at us. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up," Trumpkin muttered quietly and I restrained a smile looking down at the ground.

Lucy walked over towards me and stopped beside, "It was right over..." She started and leaning forward slightly I looked for some way to possibly go down when there was a cracking sound and instantly I felt my stomach go into my chest as we dropped, both letting out screams.

"Eres!" "Lucy!" Edmund and Susan shouted as we landed not even five feet down. Both of us looked at each other and started laughing slightly as the others gathered around the hole.

"I'm guessing it was here," I smiled and looked at the old trail leading down the gorge. Standing up we both moved out of the way and the rest of them dropped down before we started down the winding path.

"You don't have to hold my hand the whole time," I whispered to Edmund as we from the dirt path onto the rocks, nearing the bottom.

"Yes I do," He stated and as if to prove it gripped on a little tighter. Smiling, I just held on, happy to have the pressure as he helped me down off a stone and we started to traverse across the rocky bottom with Lucy at the lead and Tumpkin behind her to help her through her stumbles. Finally by nightfall we had made some headway, and were out of the gorge and on the right side of the river as we settled around a fire. After eating a quick dinner, all of us were too tired to even think about doing anything else but sleeping so we all settled down around the fire and almost instantly I drifted off.

oOo

"_King Tyrion of Galma has sent a letter," Tumnus addressed and already knowing what it was, I held out my hand as everyone at the table looked to me, almost on the edge of their seats. Just as suspected, it was another invitation for me to come visit during their festival in hopes of creating a union between me and his son. _

"_Please send one back, saying that I'm unable to because I'll be touring the country at that time," I answered and giving a smile of his own he nodded as I turned my attentions back to the Lords who were briefing me on the happenings of the areas. Unable to help it though, my mind half drifted back to a year ago when I had accepted at the advice of Peridan in order to keep up relations and had barely escaped without breaking our relations all together. I mean it had only been a short time since my world was torn apart. _

"_Queen Eres?" My attentions were called back and quickly I looked over to Lord Harwin. _

"_Yes," I broke off in a small cough and gave a nod. "I'll look into it." I nodded and looked over the rest of the faces to see if anyone else had anything to say and found nothing. "Alright, thank you everyone. That's all for today," I dismissed and standing up, I took the pile of papers that I had to look over and filed out as the rest of them stood up and started socializing. Normally I would stay there as well and talk, but after that letter I didn't feel like doing anything of the sort. _

_Instead I just moved back into my room. Placing the papers on the desk, I walked over and slipped off my shoes before settling into bed. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let my mind run wild and imagined the feel of him beside me as I folded my hands into my chest pressing the ring into the palm of my other hand so much that it hurt so I could try and keep it alive. _

oOo

With a gasp, I woke up with the memory fresh in my mind and turned onto my back, looking up to the moon that was still high in the sky as everyone's rhythmic breathing filled the air. Breathing out, I turned back onto my side and looked to the boy sleeping beside me. Slowly, I moved forward, brushing my fingertips over his hairline. It was shorter than I had seen in a long time and I wondered what his life back in England was like. Had he gone through what I had, what if he potentially had other girls looking at him? Surely he did, just like he had here, but I appeared to sill hold his heart. How long would that last though? Aslan had taken them out of this world once before, would that happen again? Would I be left alone yet again?

He shifted and opened his eyes, connecting with mine. "Are you cold?" He whispered but I didn't respond afraid of what might come out. He smiled slightly and just put his arm around my waist as I moved into his chest happily and laid my head on his other arm as he wrapped around my back.

"I love you, Ed," I whispered against his chest, as I closed my eyes, trying to seal this in my mind so I could have something good to remember, should it happen again.

"I love you too, Erie," He whispered just before I felt him kiss the top of my head and squeezed my eyes shut, locking the words in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, as usual life has caught up in the form of finals and trying to memorize months worth of information once again for a test. I don't want to promise of course to do better with summer courses coming up (and everyone says those are hard) but I really will try to do better. Thank you everyone for reading.**

* * *

I startled awaked with the sound of shouting and metal clanging filling morning silence. Beside me Edmund jumped up and looked around along with Susan and Trumpkin."Where's Peter and Lucy?" I asked as I realized the sound of clanging metal was swords. Without anymore hesitation we all jumped up and raced towards the sounds.

"No stop!" I heard Lucy cry, and all of us pushed harder up a hill.

"Peter!" Susan shouted worriedly as we all slowed beside Lucy. In amazement, I looked around and spotted Narnians, a lot of Narnians surrounding Peter and a boy around his age with dark hair and armor. Obviously a Telmarine but with all these Narnian's around him it could only be one, Prince Caspain.

Caspian looked down at the sword he was holding, Rhindon and more specifically the golden lion head on the hilt. "High King Peter."

"I believe you called," Peter responded, with a restrained amused smile.

"Well, yes, but..." His eyes scanned over all of us before landing back on Peter. "I thought you'd be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years..." Peter offered, making to step away from him.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just...You're not exactly what I expected." He looked over us all once more before his eyes landed on Susan, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips.

"Neither are you," Edmund replied skeptically and I glanced up at him to see him watching the minotaur's.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," A badger spoke in defense of him.

Suddenly a mouse, with a red feather came through some plants to Peter's feet. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and sword are at your service."

I restrained my little squeal of delight as he bowed. "Oh, my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan and I.

"Who said that?" He drew his sword pointing at us.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized sheepishly.

"Oh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," He pulled back his sword and bent into another bow. "I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter gave a small dig to the Prince.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good," Pete turned back to Caspian, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian gave his own little dig as he held out Rhindon. Just like a spoiled teenager, Peter took it and put it back into the sheath before turning and walking along the trail. Smiling, I looked up at Edmund as he raised an eyebrow restraining his own smile then shook his head slightly before stepped down and wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we continued forward, now with the other Narnians.

"So? What are they like?" I heard Trufflehunter, the badger, ask from behind me after a bit of walking.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin answered sourly and I glanced over, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"So you like them, then," Nikabrik, a black dwarf, asked.

"Well enough," He answered.

"Wait a second," I paused, almost recognizing the land. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you would know Your Majesty," Reepicheep spoke as we broke through the forest to the clearing.

"They finished," I smiled looking on at the thing I had just drawn up plans for but never had begun to build.

"It may not be what you're used to be its defensible," Caspian spoke and I let out a bigger smile before starting forward, the others following closely behind me.

Centaurs lined the walk way into The How which was overgrown and in some areas crumbling from age but overall it was just how I had imagined. In a line we walked up to the entrance with Lucy, and I on the outside then Susan, Peter, and Edmund in the middle. We all paused as the Centaurs drew their blades and then formed an archway. For the first time since I had become Queen I finally had my King beside me as the five of us walked forward with smiles.

As we moved into the actual How the sounds of hammering echoed off the walls and we looked around at even more Narnians forming and moving weaponry and armor around.

"Come on," I took Lucy and Susan's hands continue to walk forward wanting them to show what I had hoped had been finished.

I took a torch off the wall illuminating, the stories of the Golden Age, from beginning to end. Susan moved back out into the main area. And as Peter, Edmund and Caspian entered I passed the torch to Peter happily as they all looked over the carvings.

"It's us," Susan spoke softly as I nodded.

"What is this place?" Lucy turned and looked at me and Caspian. With a shrug he gestured for me to explain and I looked over the carving again. Moving my fingertips over, Tumnus at Lantern Waste, "Come on," I nodded and took another torch. We continued on, looking over the continuing pictures until we got to the stairs and picking up my skirts I stepped down followed by the others closely.

As I got to the room I moved over to the side and placed the torch in the oil quickly lighting the trail. It moved around the sides, illuminating the sculptures before going across the center and lighting the large sculpted motif of Aslan that was visible right through the pillars of the stone table.

I saw that there was no need to say anything else as all their eyes locked on it, then slowly Lucy walked forward. The others took a couple steps forward as I hung back with Caspian. "He must know what he's doing," She turned to Su. I looked up to the sculpture and knew that he must, because otherwise how did he know Edmund would be there to wake me.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter murmured and sadly I turned my eyes to him, knowing that if that's how this was supposed to be I didn't imagine us getting that far.

oOo

I walked around, just looking at this amazing structure I had only dreamed up when I saw Edmund looking at something on the wall and I could tell just by the way he was standing that it wasn't a good thing.

"What's the matter?" I asked moving toward him with a smile. He didn't say anything and just turned looking at me with a pained face. Curious, I hurried my steps slightly to see what had caused it and then I saw that they had added a few things to the carvings.

Along the wall was my story, starting with my coronation. It was quite amazing that they had captured the loneliness of that day with just simple colors and rudimentary shapes. Then again I might have been reading more into it because it seemed to bring back those feelings, as I looked at myself, standing there alone in front of a throne.

"It wasn't the joyous day I thought it would be," I murmured.

"What happened?" He whispered, talking about more than that day.

"Well, Phillip came back with the other horses and just as I was about to send out a search party Aslan came and told us what had happened. Two days later I was crowned.

"Two days," He whispered, "when we were supposed to be…"

"Yeah," I cut him off not wanting to hear it as I brought my hand up and touching the ring. "It wasn't my finest moment," I murmured remembering that whole day. I don't think I smiled once, I definitely didn't dance at the party. That night hadn't been on my top ten. "But, Peridan and even Corin came over and helped me for a while, until I got everything down." I smiled up at him, "it turned out fine in the end."

He wasn't as all comforted by that as he continued through the story in the wall, and specifically ran his hand over the banner that wound around the base of some stairs, reminding me of the name I was mostly know by, "The Lonely Queen," he read out. Biting the inside of my lip, I couldn't help the slight lump in my throat as I looked to the series of proposals they had depicted, earning me the nickname. "You never…" He trailed off and incredibly I could hear the relief in his voice.

"Of course not," I whispered and got to the picture of the first battle and if the others made me seem lonely this made me look fierce as I lead the charge, sword out. "For Aslan," I breathed out with a smile as I remembered that day and his fingers moved over the drawing.

"You lived a life without me," he murmured sadly, "and I just lived a year. Just one year and I thought it was bad."

"The first year was the worst," I whispered as I glanced back to him. "And even though I never forgot you, and this might sound horrible, it got better." I tried to comfort him and reached back taking his hand, though tears came to my eyes as I thought about going through all that again. Just then he paused and maneuvered me around to look at him and I saw the pain on his face increase as he wiped at my cheeks.

"I don't know what to say, Erie," he choked out and I shook my head slightly.

"It's alright now," I gave a halfhearted smile as we continued down the corridor until I sat an area to sit and lead him over there, jumping up onto the ledge. Hopping up to sit beside me, he immediately took my hand again and lifted it up, placing a soft kiss on my inner wrist. "Tell me about there," I asked softly and leaned my head over on his shoulder.

"Well, there's a lot people, crowded, and it's like Anvard but more so. Buildings are taller, streets are paved with solid stone. Instead of horses we use cars, which are kind of like carriages I guess." Unsure completely of what I thought of this place, I raised an eyebrow, glancing over to him and he gave a small chuckle. "And really fire isn't used much, we have electricity, like the electric torch."

"What about trees and magic, things like that?" I asked as I flipped over his hand and started to trace the lines on his palm which was so different than how I remembered: uncalloused from not having years of handling a sword which slightly amazed me because he evidentially hadn't forgotten how to.

"Well there are trees, but they're small and planted to line the streets, no forests and…umm…we don't have magic," he answered.

"It sounds like a wonderful place," I tried to say sincerely but by the chuckle I could tell that he didn't believe it.

"It's so much better here, for many reasons," He answered and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "How did you end up in the treasure room exactly?" he asked after a few moments and I looked across from us to see the last panel of the closed treasure chest and golden statue.

"Umm," I murmured and I leaned up and then looked back down at the ground. "I was 30 and…like I told you I had been sick for a very long time. I had watched the troops leave that morning from my bedroom window, and went back to bed because I was tired all the time." Giving a sigh, I hopped down and walked over to the panel and heard him come up behind me. "When I woke back up Aslan was there, and I'm not sure if I was truly alive or not, but I actually had the energy to walk down to the Treasury with him." I paused in my story and licked over my lips before looking back at him. I could see the pain on his face once again and moved forward putting my arms around his waist as I looked up into his eyes. "He gave me two options: come back to you or to go with him, either way my time there was over, and that's how I got to you." I finished, deciding to leaving out the part of having to go through the pain again because I didn't want him to go through anymore.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you," He kept apologizing.

"Stop," I demanded softly, "you didn't mean to leave. I understand now, so just kiss me because it's been a lot longer for me, and I think I deserve it." He smiled and leaned down, pulling me into a small, soft loving kiss. After a long moment, we both pulled back just looking up at each other when footsteps started echoing down the tunnel towards us.

"A scout's been spotted, we're all meeting at the Table," Lucy called.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's only a matter of time," Peter addressed the whole group, standing in the middle of the formed circle. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it." "To start planning for..." Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time. They looked as each other daringly before Caspian relented, looking down at the ground.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter continued.

"But that's crazy. No one has taken that castle," Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time," Peter shrugged.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added in support.

"But we have the advantage here!" He retorted as Susan stepped up.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." She supported Caspian and while I understood I couldn't imagine lasting long.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter put in.

"But this place isn't designed to withstand that much force, it's not a fortress, in no time it will become a tomb," I voiced.

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund spoke from beside me.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig the hyper squirrel chimed in.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines," Reepicheep added sarcastically, then demanded, "Shut up!" I frowned for the poor squirrel as he turned back to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter paused then moved his eye line back to Glenstorm, "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm contemplated the idea, looking back and forth between Peter and Caspian, before choosing a side. "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said softly.

"Sorry?" Peter questioned, confused.

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there," She spoke honestly.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu," Peter used that all knowing voice again.

"No," She spoke with more conviction, "you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," He spoke and then walked off. Letting out a long sigh, I looked down at the ground twiddling my fingers, hoping that this wouldn't go over as bad as I pictured it.

oOo

With a dark leather cuirass having replaced the bodice of my dress I flew over the gathered Narnias at the edge of the forest while clutched in the talons of a gryphon. Peter, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and I swooped over the castle where Edmund's electric torch signaling for us to come in. Falling ahead, Caspian took the lead dropping down as he hung onto one talon and sliced his sword through one of the guards, silencing him to our arrival. Edmund motioned for us to continue on just a guard caught sight of him. Susan aimed and before the guard could shoot his crossbow she had fired and killed him just as Peter came in for a landing. He drew Rhindon battling with another guards as I landed along with Susan, then Trumpkin and Caspian.

Quickly I took the rope I had draped over my chest off and we ran toward the tower that held the Professor's quarters. I tied it off top and nodded to Caspian to head down. He disappeared followed by Peter, Susan, then Trumpkin. I walked to the edge watching as Susan went into the window. Trumpkin followed then started to fall back. Acting quickly Susan reached out grabbing his quiver's strap over his chest just as a guard appeared below. I restrained a gasp and covered my mouth as she pulled him in and motioned for me to come down.

Quickly I descended and she reached out an arm helping me into, what looked to be, a destroyed room.

"We have to find him," Caspian spoke, handling a pair of spectacles.

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter reasoned.

"You wouldn't be here without him," Caspian argued. "And neither would I."

Peter looked back at Susan, looking for her input. "You and I can deal with Miraz," She responded.

"And I can still get to the gate in time," Caspian offered before taking off. Trumpkin looked up at me before following as I looked at the two siblings.

"Just hurry, I don't feel good about this," I spoke honestly before following after Trumpkin. I took the lead much to his disagreement as we moved around the corridors following the directions we had gotten from Caspian, but as we turned the corner I spotted two guards coming towards us. Quickly I backed around the corner holding up the number on my fingers. He nodded as I drew my sword, glad that I had practiced a little with Edmund before we had left. Measuring the footsteps I turned and lunged around the corner just as they were about to turn, stabbing one in the stomach. The other turned looking at me but before he could draw his sword Trumpkin had him on the floor dead with a well aimed arrow.

With a mutual nod we continued on our way, but didn't get far as a man lunged around the corner. I barely had time to react as I raised my sword, deflecting the blow aimed for my neck. "That's just not nice," I glared and kicked up my foot hitting his stomach and forcing him back against a wall and ducked down as Trumpkin fired his bow, killing the man. "We make a good team," I smiled down at him and getting a small one back surprisingly.

As we got to the door we stood for a couple seconds waiting as we heard slight struggles in the room. Just then I heard the click of a lock and pushed open the door just as Trumpkin went past firing another arrow at the man in the back of the room.

"Ah, we were expecting someone taller," Reepicheep spoke looking at Trumpkin.

"You're one to talk," He retorted as I giggled moving into the room.

"I think we're all a bit on the ironic side," I smirked slipping my sword back into the sheath, as Trumpkin closed the door back up, locking it.

oOo

Bells tolled and the sound of shouting filled the area proving that the plan had obviously gone awry, but as I moved to the window I saw Peter, Susan and Caspian continuing to raise the porticullis. Shaking my head I moved back to the wheel and resumed helping Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Peepiceek, and Seekipeek to lower the bridge all the way. Finally to the end we all moved to the overlooks just as the troops crossed over.

"For Narnia!" I heard Peter shout out as the troops stormed the courtyard clashing with the guards coming in from the other side. Reep, Peep and Seek scurried out the window and down the ledge. I helped Trumpkin down as well, holding out a hand to him and lowering him down a few more feet before he dropped the remaining three feet onto the landing beside the counter balance for the porticullis. Moving to go over as well, I paused slightly and watched as fawns jumped around with amazing agility but as archers lined the upper ledges I wasn't sure it would help even if we had more men to fight. Furrowing my brows I just couldn't help but dislike this plan even more, especially as the Telmarines started pounding on the door that we had barricaded .

Moving back, I knew I had to stay up here now and switched my eyes between the door and watching in horror as our people were killed, slaughtered, in an ill planned attack that should have been called off the second the warning bell tolled. Suddenly the door broke open and I turned drawing my sword as three men came in. One charged and I clashed with his shield as he struck with full strength. Retraining the groan I circled around and slicing open his side before kicking him out the window. Another followed right after swinging for my head. I crouched down quickly and sliced open his thighs. He groaned falling to the ground as I stood up and stabbed him in the chest. Then suddenly one hit me hard on the right with his shield along with another on my front. I flipped backwards, releasing my sword and letting it fall to the ground as I grabbed for anything but just catching the lip of the window.

I looked down in horror of the drop as one moved forward, giving a menacing smile. Abandoning his sword he pulled the dagger on his belt and stabbed for my hand, giving a short cry, I released and attempted to regain a hold but the mixture of the lack of something to grip onto and strength wasn't enough. Letting out my own terrified scream, I fell.

My side landed awkwardly and painfully on top of something and then my shoulder crashed onto the ground followed quickly with my head cracking on the ground igniting an instant headache. Slowly and painfully I curled up into the fetal position as the sounds of clashing metal sounded around me then slowly seemed to fade.

"Fall back!" Echoed in my head and I felt arms scoop me up before the sound of hooves met my ears. I struggled to get a breath in and could hear my own wheezing as I took the short breaths.

"Eres," I heard a female voice echo in my ringing head and then everything disappeared.

oOo

Something delightfully sweet ran down my throat, warming my insides and walking me from the darkness. I quickly took in a gasp of air and snapped open my eyes to see Lucy crouched beside me.

"Thanks, Lu," I smiled seeing the cordial then looked around to see that we were back at the How. Slowly, I stretched out my swore muscles slightly, as Edmund helped me sit up, cradling me in his arms. She smiled and shook her head before pulling me into a hug. I laughed and returned it as Susan moved into wrapping her arms around me also. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I brushed it off, "but we need to prepare, the Telmarines are going to be here soon."

They both pulled back as I turned looking at Edmund who had an overly worried look on his face. "You had me worried there."

"Yes, well I've got to keep you on your toes," I smiled pecking his lips. Slowly he helped me up, and we all moved into the How. Accepting the seat the Edmund basically forced me into, I took the water held out in front of me as the wound on my forehead was looked at.

"Thank you," I murmured as she moved away and finally was able to looked around to everyone and noticed that only about half of our forces came back. "What happened?" I whispered looking between, Edmund, Trumpkin and Reepicheep.

"After you fell, the guards cut down the counterbalance. Asterius held up the gate for as long as possible but…" Edmund paused his explanation as I held up my hand.

"Alright," I whispered as people continued to file around us sadly, then noticed one main person missing. "Where's Caspian?"

"In there," Peter muttered like a sulking child.

"Is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"He's fine. It's all his fault that this even happened," He huffed.

"How?" I furrowed my eyebrows together and he launched into the story of what had gone down after Trumpkin and I separated from the group. "Peter…" I cut him off, "it is no more his fault than yours. A part of this guilt should weigh on all of our shoulders for not calling it off, so in turn we all accept this as our fault and turn into sulking teenagers or we choose to move on and act like the Kings and Queens we are." I spoke regally. "Now has anyone thought to check on him?"

Seeing it on all their faces I pointed to him, scolding him like a mother to her child, "Go! We need to work this out before the Telmarines get here."

He looked at me in surprise and I raised an eyebrow almost daring him to retort before walking deeper into the How. We moved down into the room but then shouting filled our ears, along with a growling and chill that seemed to penetrate you to your bones. Quickly we all moved into a run, racing into the room. I pulled back shocked as I saw a large wall of ice containing the White Witch with her hand outstretched towards Caspian and beside her was a werewolf, a Hag, and surprisingly Nikabrik.

"Stop!" Peter shouted as he, Edmund and Trumpkin raced into the room. Quickly, I came back to my senses and moved into the room beside Lucy, drawing my sword. I watched in horror as the werewolf flipped Edmund over but, he at least got a lucky slice in to its thigh. Bringing my sword down, I created a long slice down its back as it howled in pain. It spun around, swinging its arm back and knocking me back onto the floor. I skidded back a few steps as Edmund got up and moved his sword to attack again though was dodged. The werewolf advanced as Edmund jumped up onto a rock and then sprung off plunging his sword into his head.

Slowly I stood and looked over to the side to see a dead Nikabrik with a fallen Lucy looking up at Trumpkin in relief.

"Get away from him!" I heard Peter shout and moved my eye line back to him- Rhindon outstretched menacingly towards the White Witch, and Caspian who was now on the floor. Racing up beside me, Susan watched in just as much worry as me as the White Witch pulled back looking at him as I saw Edmund starting around the edge of the room to come up behind her out of the corner of my eye.

"Peter, dear," She spoke in a soft voice, extending her hand again. "I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

In shock I watched as he lowered his sword and I opened my mouth to protest when a sword went right through her. Cracks slowly started to work their way out getting larger and larger until the wall suddenly crumbled to the ground revealing Edmund with his sword raised. Both Caspian and Peter stood, looking at him as he lowered his sword.

"I know…You had it sorted," He commented sourly, looking at Peter before just walking back around. The two guys looked back at Susan and I only getting looks of disappointment back and with a sad smile, I turned to Edmund as he jumped down beside me. Reaching out, I grabbed hold of his hand as we moved back up out of the room with Susan right behind us, then Lucy and Trumpkin, leaving the two boys to their thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

All in the How raced out onto the ledges and down below, all of us watching in horror as the army of thousands filed out of the woods, including catapults, that would destroy the How. Horses streamed into the front, the last of the men in gold armor stopping in the middle of them. I let out a worried breath that I tried to keep it even but came out staggered as I thought of what was to come.

oOo

"I want you to go with Susan and Lucy," Edmund spoke to me in a hushed voice as we made our way to the council room. Giving him a disbelieving look, I moved to continued forward but he gripped my arm as we fell back behind everyone and I looked up at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you in the midst of battle."

"Really? You're going to do this now? You've never cared before."

"I've always cared," He spoke sternly.

"Ok," I relented, "you've never cared this much. You've always trusted in my abilities."

"Well now you're younger, smaller, and you almost died last time."

"I did not," I answered, "I would have been fine with some rest."

"You don't know that," He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And neither do you," I challenged then paused as I took in his appearance. His brown eyes were laced with worry and while it might bug me a bit I appreciated it. So, after letting out a small smile and licking over my lips I raised up my hands, putting them on either side of his face, "You've seen me lead troops at the Battle of Anvard, and I've lead an entire army into battle against the Telmarines along with forming strategies and all that it implies. Peter trusts in me, along with everyone else and I need you to also. I might look young, but I, just like you, have knowledge beyond my years."

He brought his hands up over mine and took them in his own. "I do trust in you," He whispered, "I'm just scared to lose you again."

My mind drifted off understanding that he was talking about the battle but in the prospect of loss my mind went to another thing; wondering what was going to happen when this battle did end. I had an increasing feeling that he wouldn't be staying for much longer. "You'll never truly lose me," I whispered.

oOo

"Cakes and kettledrums, that's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked incredulously, as a few of us gathered in the make shift council room that consisted of a large stone slab in the center of a room. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance," Peter offered.

"And she won't be alone," Susan added.

Trumpkin walked up until he was standing in front of Lucy with a pleading look in his eye. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too," Trufflehunter spoke sadly from his position in front of me. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep spoke softly and took out his sword crossing it over his chest.

"For Aslan," Blugy the Bear spoke in his deep drawl.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin offered.

"No. We need you here," Lucy replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter clarified.

"If I may..." Caspian spoke up and stood from his position beside Cornelius. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer..." He walked to the middle of the room, "...but as king, he is subject to the traditions...and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

oOo

Edmund, Glenstorm, Wimbleweather and I walked across the field towards the Telmarines. Edmund and I were dressed in armor. Me personally in a pair of formed trousers with a chain mail shirt that had a decorative border around the neck in dark red that matched the shirt underneath and sculpted leather bracers on my forearms. Then around my middle I had an extra bit of protection in a wide gold metal belt that looked like scales, really.

The soldiers watched us skeptically as we stepped into the camp and were lead to a large tent; Glenstorm and Wimbleweather remaining outside to guard as we stepped in.

Edmund unrolled the piece of parchment and started reading as we faced the table of lords and newly appointed King Miraz.

"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'"

"Tell me, Prince Edmund..." Miraz started.

"King," He corrected as he rolled the parchment back up.

"Pardon me?" Miraz tilted his head slightly as I took the roll from him.

"It's King Edmund, actually," He answered. "Just 'King,' though. Peter's the high king.

"It's a little confusing," I spoke and Edmund nodded with a shrug.

Miraz looked over at the man beside him and shook his head slightly before turning back to us. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund asked with a bit of amusement. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again," Miraz spoke simply.

"Well, then you should have little to fear," I responded, raising an eyebrow.

He let out a loud boisterous laugh. "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund dared.

He dropped his amusement and leaned forward onto the table, "I didn't say I refused."

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty," One of the Lords spoke. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," The one directly on his right spoke up, "our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..."

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz immediately jumped up pulling his sword off the table. I glanced up at Edmund as he looked down, both of us sensing the deterioration in the ranks.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The Lord defended himself.

"His Majesty would never refuse," The General behind us said. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

"You," He twisted the sword up, pointing it at Edmund. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

I restrained my smile, thankful actually to the General as we nodded, in satisfaction that the plan was falling into place.

oOo

"Alright, Caspian you will lead the right half and Eres the left." Peter instructed as we all stood around a simplified outline of the How. We had plans drawn out, and clarified for when, not if, but when the Telmarines took back their word. I just hoped that Lucy and Susan got to Aslan before it got too bad.

"On ten from the horn you will all destroy those tunnels creating a cave in. From there Trumpkin, you will lead the archers to attack, firing arrows at them as Eres and Caspian circle back around to attack from behind. Then from there we'll attack from the front…" He trailed off as we all nodded and a sort of sick feeling went to the pit of my stomach as he did signifying the ending, nothing planned after that which sort of felt like how this whole thing would end if Aslan didn't appear.

"It's just about time, Susan, Lucy get ready to go. Ed will you come help me suit up?" Peter spoke.

"Yeah," He spoke and they walked off. I reached around hugging each one of the girls tightly before moving up to the top of the How to keep watch. Waiting was the most painful thing, and not knowing for certain when they left. How I did figure out though is when I watched a section of men tear off into the forest on horseback.

Quickly I turned and ran back into the How, only to bump into Caspian who had been running up to join me.

"No, back, back, they've been spotted, go!" I rushed out as he circled back around and both of us ran down to where our horses were waiting inside. He quickly got on and tore off towards the tunnel ducking under doorways as I let out a sigh of relief. But my relief was short lived as Narnia's started streaming out of the How. I grabbed the reins of my horse and moved him up to the entrance of the ramp into the How before halting. An eruption of cheers moved though the area as Peter, and Edmund walked out of the entrance and up the ramp. Both with fierce expressions on their faces, Peter the most, looking every part of the High King.

I fell into step behind them as we walked out to the broken dais where both Glenstorm and Buldgy were standing. Glenstorm nodded to Peter, with his sword poised before turning around and all five of us stepped up to face the four men across from us. Miraz sat in a chair adjusting his bracers as two Lords and the General stood beside him, the general with a loaded crossbow.

Peter turned to Edmund, who was holding Rhindon and drew it as the Narnia's behind us erupting in more cheers. Standing, Miraz jerked the helmet out of what appeared to be the main Lord's hands and put it on turning his face into a angry gold mask as he stepped forward. Peter did the same, shield and sword ready for battle as they started circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz spoke from behind the mask.

"Well feel free," Peter responded.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz retorted.

"Just One," Peter growled and put down his visor as the both poised to attack. Peter made the first move and ran jumping on a fallen pillar before leaping off starting the clash of blades and shields.

I cringed slightly as Miraz slammed his shield into Peters head but gave no other large clue that I was worried. But if you truly looked close enough you would be able to tell that I was holding my breath throughout the fight and forcing myself to breathe again. I closed my eyes briefly as Miraz got in a hit, knocking off Peter's helmet then barely missed a slice to the neck. But then let out a relieved breath as he got a slice just above Miraz's knee.

Only when Miraz had knocked Peter to the ground and I watched as he picked up his foot did I close my eyes and let out a gasp. I heard Peter cry out as the shield bent his arm back the wrong way and peeked open my eyes as I reached out my hand, grabbing onto Edmund's wrist. He moved his hand around and gripped onto mine as well as we watched Peter roll away deflecting blows before rolling back and knocking Miraz's feet out from under him. Just then I heard a horse's whinny and looked over seeing Caspian riding back with Susan.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz spoke seeing Peter's distraction, but most likely needing one himself as both were heaving, trying to catch their breath-Peter in pain and Miraz I'm suspecting just old and out of breath.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three!" Miraz demanded as they hobbled back over to their sides. Edmund moved forward helping Peter over as I moved out the stool for him to sit on.

"Lucy?" Peter question worriedly and he made it over, looking at Susan.

"She got through, with a little help." She spoke glancing up at Caspian beside her.

"Thanks," He said sincerely.

"Well you were busy," Caspian answered as I gave a small smile.

"Better get up there, just in case," Peter said to her looking at the archers, "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

She nodded but hesitated and then took a couple steps forwards and hugged him. Peter cringed from his shoulder and she immediately backed away

"Sorry," She apologized.

"That's alright," he murmured as I looked over at the crowd of Narnians who all wore worried looks.

"Keep smiling," I spoke and he looked over at me before looking at them and as Susan ran off to join the archers he raised his sword triumphantly, giving a wide smile. Instantly the morale of the army behind us built up again and slowly he sat down on the stool. Quickly Caspian moved forward, taking off his shield which produced a cry of pain.

"I think it's dislocated," He cringed and Edmund moved forward placing his hands under the armor.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" I heard Peter asked and looked over as Edmund glanced up at me. "You know you've always been there, and I never really..." I gave a nod seeing him sufficiently distracted and he pushed on Peter's shoulder popping it back into place.

"Save it for later," Ed said as I pick up Rhindon and handed it over as he stood. Ed picked up his helmet and with a simple shake Peter marched back towards the middle of the area. Miraz pushed away his helmet also before walking forward. Peter charged in once again and the battle resumed. I was a lot worse at hiding my emotions this time around and watched with a permanent grimace as I listened to Peter's groans and shouts along with the dull thuds of the shields and sharp clang of swords.

Relief filled me for a few moments as Peter wrestled away Miraz's sword and began pushing him back with hits to his shield from Rhindon. But that soon faded as Miraz hit Peter's sword out of his hand and know assaulted Peter with his shield while Peter had nothing. On what had to be the fifth hit, Peter grabbed the circular shield and twisted it around until it pinned Miraz's arm behind his back. Miraz swung his arm back, elbowing Peter in the face then pushed him across the dais and giving him enough time to pick up his sword. This time Edmund reached over taking my hand, and I don't know if it was to comfort me, himself, or maybe both but I gripped tightly.

Peter fended off the sword blows before getting the upper hand and landing a hard blow to Miraz's wound. He let out a cry of pain and backed away, "respite!" He called and kneeled down to the ground in pain. Peter lurched forward making Miraz hold up his hand, "respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter," Edmund cautioned as he halted his moves and glanced over at Ed. Slowly Pete backed away before turning his back fully to walk over to us.

Quickly Miraz grabbed his sword and lunged. "Look out!" Both Ed and I shouted. Peter flipped around, grabbed the sword mid lunge, and twisted it out of Miraz's hands and then was amazing accuracy plunged it under his armor, stabbing him in the shoulder. I took in and let out a breath slowly, slowing my heart rate as we reached the turning point of the fight. Either they would stick to their word or a great battle would ensue.

Peter held the sword, ready to strike over a kneeling Miraz. "What's the matter boy? To cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted.

Peter lowered the sword, "it's not mine to take," He retorted viciously and turned holding out the hilt to Caspian.

Slowly Caspian walked forward with a stern look on his face and took the blade. Peter walked over and picked up Rhindon before moving over to stand beside us as Caspian faced the man that killed his father. He raised the sword, poised for a strike to kill as Miraz spoke.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

I took in a deep breath as Miraz lowered his head and Caspian let out a shout thrusting the blade down into the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief while Miraz looked up in surprised.

"Not one like you," Caspian spoke fiercely. "Keep your life but I am giving the Narnian's back their kingdom." With that he raised his head and turned walking back to us as the crowd behind erupted into cheers. I smiled up at him as Edmund clapped him on the shoulder along with Peter and I started walking back to the How. Suddenly a pained cry sounded over the cheers and I turned watching as Miraz crumbled over with a red fletched in his side. All four of us looked up at an utterly confused Susan than back at the arrow.

"Treachery!" The main lord shouted. "They shot him, they murdered our King!"

"Be ready!" Peter shouted up at the archers as we kicked into Plan B.


	7. Chapter 7

"Peter!" I heard Caspian shout as I ran over to my horse and looked back to see him and Ed moving forward battling the other Lord.

"Go!" Peter shouted after killing him and Caspian raced over to his horse and got on, joining me at the front of the How.

Just then the catapults started firing knocking over troops and rattling the ground seconds before the cavalry started moving forward. Both of our horses moved around fidgeting in their own right as the cavalry closed the distance in front of us. I heard Susan above give her orders, readying the archers when finally Peter turned giving us the go ahead.

Caspian and I wasted no time running into the How to our troops that waited below. "Narnians" Caspian took the lead and circled around once as I came up behind him picking up a torch from the wall.

"Charge!" We both shouted and raced into the tunnels with the war cries of the troops behind us. Right when we got under the dais, Stormcloud, blew the horn letting all know, including Peter to start counting.

"1…2…" I started to myself as I veered off to the side separating my section to spread out over the area. "3…4…5…" I started counting louder as dirt fell around us and the tunnels shook from the catapulted boulders. "6…7…8…9…NOW!" I heard Caspian shout at the same time as me giving the signal and Minotaurs, Centaurs, and Giants started destroying the support pillars and the ground crumbled away above.

Two satyrs lowered the trap door ahead of me and I tossed the torch aside drawing my sword, "Charge!" I shouted to my troops and moved up above ground at the same time as Caspian both of us and the troops circling around behind the fallen cavalry.

I swung down and kicked at the soldiers that swung at me and more while they tried to scramble up and regain their footing. Suddenly my horse gave and I looked down to see an arrow in his shoulder. Not wanting any more harm to come to her I bailed but did some good as I jumped onto one of the Telmarines, him knocking to the ground and slammed the hilt of my sword into the side of his neck. Flipping around, I continued to battle against them: attacking, kicking, punching and slicing when I caught sight of entire faceless army started to move forward. Looking up I spotted the gryphons flying overhead, holding archers.

Unable to focus on it any long I swerved back around as a sword sliced through the air towards me. I crouched down and swept my leg out, knocking him down before delivering a well-placed stab in his chest.

"Back to the How!" I heard Peter shout and looked over to see him running that way. Turning around I started making my way around the large hole while swinging my sword to get around enemies, cutting at any part possible to delay them from attacking me even if I knew that the possibility of me getting all the way back around was pretty slim.

But, just when I pushed to continue fighting I heard my name, "Eres!" Edmund shouted and I turned around to see him charging towards me. Grinning, reached up, grabbing his arm as he swung me up onto the back of the horse.

"My very own knight in shining armor," I sighed thankfully holding onto his waist as we rode towards the How.

Boulders from the catapults fell all around us and barreled into the How. Wide eyed, I watched as one crashed into a part of the dais and in turn catapulted a large chunk into the opening. Edmund pulled to a stop instantly, jolting the horse as we watched it caved in on top of the few that had started going down into the How. I bit the inside of my lip looking on in disbelief. When all of a suddenly a piece of the ledge that the archers were on broke away.

"Susan!" I gasped as I watched her fall off the side. Trumpkin quickly reached out grabbing her hand just in time and I gripped tighter onto Edmund as we watched her dangle there. Struggling to hold her up he slowly swung her over then released her hand dropping her onto a piece of the collapsed doorway a couple feet down. Relatively unscathed she stood and started walking down as I got off the horse with Edmund and both of us ran over to where she, Peter and Caspian were gathered.

Looking around, thousands of soldiers surrounded us but we had spirit beyond any of theirs. With an exchanged look I could tell that at that moment we all shared the exact same thought and Peter lead the charge back into battle.

I jumped off a piece of broke pillar letting out a shout as I sliced through an approaching soldier then immediately swung it back around and hitting another on the side of the head with the hilt. There was no time to think let alone take a break as another approached and I flipped the sword around in my hand and deflected the bow before kicking him in the stomach. I felt a hard shove to my side and crashed into the ground with a grunt before flipping onto my back to see the shine of metal coming towards me. With a shout I swung up with all my strength and deflected it before flipping around onto my knees and putting a clean slice just above both man's knees.

After, I don't know how many, I crouched down trying to catch my breath and saw, a couple feet to the side of me, Edmund doing the same. The same thought seemed to echo in our heads and we stood rushing towards each other and stood back to back as we took on the Telmarines moving in on us in the perfect synchronicity we had picked up from years of dueling. But before I was even winded again something else caught my attention. Trees were moving out from the forest; coming to help. I looked around in amazement as suddenly I was pulled into a hug from Susan.

"She did it," I smiled, letting out a joyful laugh as the Narnian's erupted into cheers, getting the hope they've been wishing for. A catapult fired hitting one of the trees dead on, causing a deep groan, but soon regretting it as it snaked its roots over and smashed it like it was a simple piece of kindling.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted raising his sword, all hope renewed and we all sent out cheers charging after the retreating soldiers. They all rushed to the ford and made it to charge across the bridge but suddenly stopped as Lucy appeared on the other side. They turned facing us as we held our weapons up ready to attack, though a bit confused as we watched Lucy draw her dagger. Then slowly Aslan walked out beside her.

A wide smile came to my lips at seeing my savior again when the new leader stupidly yelled, "Charge!"

He rushed across the bridge towards Aslan and Lucy the soldiers around him on both the bridge and forging through the river. Suddenly Aslan let out a mighty roar halting them all immediately, halfway across and I watched as the water began retreating just before a large wave tore down towards us. The soldier panicked running every which way just to get out of the water.

I watched in both slight fear and total amazement as a man shaped of water rose up out of the wave. He moved over the bridge and reached down with his large hands tearing the bridge up from its foundations. Soldiers getting both washed off and also just abandoning, jumping from the piece until only the single Lord was left on his horse. He tipped the bridged slowly until both The Water God, the Lord and the bridge crashed back down, disappearing with a large wave and instantly all the Narnia's erupted into loud victorious cheers, amazed that what many had thought impossible was accomplished.

Abandoning our swords, Edmund and I turned to each other and he pulled me up into a hug before kissing me delicately on the lips. "It's over," He smiled and I restrained myself from dropping the smile like I felt doing in the moment. He was right; it was over so what was going to happen to them? Quickly I leaned back up and pressed my lips back to his wanting to get every kiss out of him possible just in case.

oOo

We waded across the river, where Aslan and Lucy stood waiting and looked over at our Savior before all kneeling down, and bowing our heads. "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia," he spoke and Edmund, Peter, Susan and I stood as Caspian stayed kneeling. "All of you."

I looked down as Caspian raised his head, looking at him for a split second then lowering his eyes back down. "I don't think I am ready," He spoke nervously.

"It's for that very reason I know you are," Aslan said and slowly Caspian rose, glancing at all of us only receiving smiles in return. Just then music sounded and we all stepped to the side to see a line of noble mice carrying in Reepicheep on a stretcher. They laid him down on the rocks as Lu rushed forward taking out her cordial and tipping a single drop into his mouth. We all waited on baited breath then released it as he took in a gasp and looked over Lucy.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty," He spoke pushing himself up into a sitting position. Peepiceek moved forward helping him to stand just as he notice Aslan. "Hail, Aslan it is a great honor to be in…" he bent into a bow but stumbled forward from lack of balance and looked back seeing his missing tail with a gasp of surprise. Shocked, he circled a few times to make sure before backing away from Aslan, embarrassed. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He spoke as I bit my lip feeling bad for him. "Uh, perhaps a drop more?" He asked Lu.

"I don't think it does that," She replied regretfully.

"You could have a go." He hoped as Aslan let out a chuckle.

"It becomes you well, small one," Aslan smiled slightly.

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw," He pulled out his sword offering it up, "for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend," Aslan responded.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things." Reep rambled off.

"May it please Your High Majesty," Peep spoke up as all Reep's men drew their swords and held up their tails, "we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." I smiled at the show of loyalty.

"Not for the sake of your dignity," Aslan spoke, "but for the love of your people." Suddenly a tail sprouted out where a stump once was and I let out a giggle as Reep turned looking at his new tail in shock.

He let out a joyful laugh and grabbed it, turning to show his troops. "Look!" He looked over us and then back to Aslan. "Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." I giggled again as I leaned into Edmund's side and his arm went around my waist.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy and we all glanced over, looking at Trumpkin, who collected weapons from the Telmarines. He glanced over wearily before slowly walked over with his head down, a bit ashamed. Aslan maneuvered around to stand before a fidgeting Trumpkin who then dropped into a knee, bowing his head. Instantly Aslan let out a mighty roar, causing him to tremble slightly.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy teased and Trumpkin looked up letting out a shaky smile towards us and continually glanced over at Aslan as he gave his own small smile, causing all of us to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat comfortably in my room, waiting for Caspian's Coronation ball in a light green dress with a sheer netted golden overlay. My hair had been curled and pulled back with little pearls threaded into it, and while I thought that it was all beautiful I couldn't help but think of the conversation I had with Aslan earlier that day after we had all rode up the streets lined with cheering Telmarines.

"_Aslan," I called to the lion walking down a corridor. He turned and with a knowing look on his face waited as I jogged up to him. _

"_I've been wondering when you would come to me."_

"_They're leaving aren't they," I whispered. _

_He nodded as we started walking again, "they cannot stay here. A new age has come and they must learn to live in their own time."_

"_Well what about me?" I asked._

"_You still have more to do here. Caspian will need help adjusting to life as a King and he will need people like you beside him." _

"_So, I'll have to let him go again," I said a bit angry._

"_Yes, you will." He replied calmly. _

Suddenly a knock jolted me out of my thoughts and I slipped on my flat shoes and walked to the door and instantly when I opened it a smile came to my face as I looked at Edmund.

"You look beautiful," He smiled and leaned in placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," I curtsied slightly as he held out his arm for me. "You look quite dashing yourself," I smirked slightly as took his arm and we started down to the hall.

"You know I had hoped that the next time I would be attending a ball would be for us," He whispered.

"Me too," I licked over my lips and looked up at him, "you know that I will love you no matter what, right?."

"Yes. As I will you," He smiled but got a confused look on his face, "are you ok?"

I gave a bright smile and nodded, "I'm great," I replied and unlinked our arms, I instead grabbed his hand. "Let's go have fun." I giggled and brought his hand up spinning under it. He laughed shaking his head and I was brought back to walking around Cair Paravel, "and just so you know, you will be dancing with me at least two times."

"Noooo," He groaned but retained his smile, "I'd prefer not to make a complete fool out of myself tonight."

"Please," I gave him a sweet smile, batting my eyelashes.

"One," He tried to bargain.

"Three," I smirked.

"That's more than you said before."

"Well you asked for it by trying to bargain."

"That is not how diplomacy works," He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"This isn't diplomacy, My Dear," I smiled and pushed up on my toes to peck his lips.

"Two," He whispered against my lips.

"Thank you," I smiled and he leaned in kissing me once more. With a delighted sigh, I pulled back and moved back up to his side, though continued looking to him, trying to memorize every little thing. I was going to enjoy this night even with the threat of tomorrow lingering in the back of my mind.

oOo

I had changed into sleeveless lavender dress with floral embroidery over it and grey-silver edging along the neckline and bottom. The dress spilt at my stomach and revealed the grey dress underneath with lace up sleeves, the tie being the same grey-silver as the edging on my dress. Then had a loop that came out and over my middle finger so the section that covered my hand stayed down.

Trying to prepare myself, I stood over to the side with the four Pevensies as Caspian addressed the crowd. Edmund was all smiles as he laced his fingers with mine, looking as handsome as always, but I knew this was it. Soon I would have to join the other side of the small stone area, where Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Bulgy the Bear, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, and Cornielius stood. Then there was Aslan overlooking the whole thing to the side of Caspian.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man," Caspian spoke, standing and looking out onto all the people. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." One of the Lords I recognized from the table spoke.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan informed. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world; the same world as our kings and queens of the Golden Age."

I squeezed Edmund's hand almost giving a hint that this wouldn't be lasting much longer, but didn't look up as he looked down at me, instead I kept my eyes on the crowd, because I was afraid that if I looked at him now I would fall to pieces.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan finished.

"I will go," General Gozelle spoke from the middle of the crowd. "I will accept the offer." He walked forward and shared a small bow with Caspian.

"So will we," Pruniprisma stepped forward with her son and another man.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan breathed over them as they stood before him. He then turned toward the large tree beside us and it started twisted, almost unraveling itself. The crowds erupted into shocked shouts and screams as a doorway of sorts appeared.

Cautiously they walked forward towards the doorway and with a couple steps through disappeared. Again the crowd erupted in protests and questions over where they had gone but I just looked down at the ground as a sinking feeling planted into my stomach.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" One Telmarine shouted and I looked up narrowing my eyes at him slightly.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service," Reepicheep stepped forward. "I will take 11 mice through with no delay." I watched Aslan look at him and then moved his gaze to Susan and Peter.

"We'll go," Peter took the hint and stepped forward sadly.

"We will?" Edmund questioned looking between Peter and me as I moved to let go of his hand but his grip tightened.

"Come on. Our time's up," Peter looked over all of them before turning to Caspian. "After all..." He walked over to the new King, "...we're not really needed here anymore." He took off Rhindon and passed it over to him.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian took it graciously.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan spoke.

"We're not?" Lucy asked near tears.

"You two are," Peter walked back over. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy questioned.

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan replied. "But all things have their time." I watched as Ed moved his gaze at the ground up to me. "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu." Peter took her hands, "It's not how I thought it would be...but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on." He smiled slightly and led her over to the others on the other side. Susan smiled and moved over towards Caspian as I slowly turned to face Edmund.

"You knew didn't you? That's why last night…" He asked softly and I nodded.

"Someday, we will be able to be together, but for right now we're going to have to endure this," I whispered as a lump built in my throat.

"What if by the time I get back it's been another thousand years."

"Someday," I answered giving a small smile, "it might be years, generations even, from now but it will happen."

Tears came to my eyes and I watched his glaze over as I leaned up kissing him softly on the lips before pulling each other into a tight hug. "I love you," He whispered.

"I know, and I love you, too," I whispered and pressed my lips to his once more before pulling back and seeing Lucy, and Peter in front of me.

Taking a calming breath I pulled Lucy into a tight hug. And as she pulled back I launched myself into Peter's arms knowing that it was going to be the last time I was seeing him. He chuckled slightly and hugged me back.

"I'll miss you," I smiled.

"I'll miss you too," He grinned and we pulled back and I turned to find Susan just in time to catch her and Caspian in a kiss.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy whispered as the three of us chuckled. Hesitantly they pulled away from each other and Susan looked back us, giving me a smile. I smiled back and she walked forward as we shared a tight hug. With a sniffle, I pulled away and with teary eyes moved over to Caspian's side as the four lined up.

I blinked and felt a tear run down my cheek as Edmund looked over at me. I struggled out a small smile and with a nod from Aslan he turned and stepped into the doorway followed by Peter, Susan and after giving one final look back Lucy disappeared back to their world.

oOo

Edmund POV

As I stepped into the train station I felt that hole in my heart, which had healed over slightly. I looked back hoping to see her following us, but only saw other students getting ready to board the train as it pulled into the station.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis?" A boy asked looking at Susan, and we all exchanged looks before realizing what we had been doing here before our trip to Narnia. Quickly, we turned and picked up our bags. Surprised to see my schoolbag amongst the things since it was last in Narnia, I pulled it over my head as we rushed onto the train and flipped it open to see that not everything I had in there before was.

"Do you think there's any way we can get back?" I asked as we got on the train, and as I looked up I saw all of them looking at me confused. "I've left my new torch in Narnia." All of them let out smiles and laughs as my mind drifted back to Eres clicking on the Torch and then tossing it in fright, smiling I let out my own chuckle.

Someday we would be together.

* * *

**The End-I hoped all of you like it and thank you to all those that have followed, favorited, reviewed, or just plain read it faithfully. I appreciate every one.**

**Song that this title was based on:**

**Into the Open Air-Julie Fowlis**


End file.
